


Anchor

by sleepy_ry



Category: Bleach
Genre: Domestic, Family Fluff, Introspection, Multi, Parenthood, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26312611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_ry/pseuds/sleepy_ry
Summary: Renji acts as an anchor for his partner and daughter.
Relationships: Abarai Ichika & Abarai Renji, Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Rukia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Anchor

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Bleach' nor am I profiting from this.

Ichika’s a ‘normal’ size and he fears she might crumple beneath his touch. Rukia curls into his side, fingers entangled in his braid, and her leg wrapped around his. No matter where she sleeps, she demands to be grounded, and he acts as the anchor. 

Ichika’s no different. Her hair splashes across his abdomen, unwilling to be tamed, and staining his skin. Even in sleep and touching him, she continually wanders, searching for him, for Rukia. She’s unsatisfied, requiring more and more, never settling until she's sandwiched between them. 

Then he reaches down. She’s alive and solid, unbreaking.

She's anchored.

**Author's Note:**

> Bookmarking/commenting/kudos are appreciated. 
> 
> I totally teared up writing this.


End file.
